Identity Crisis
by Miake Yuy
Summary: What happens when Allenby and Rain switch places and when the author and Kyoji switch places? Please R+R Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Identity Crisis  
  
I don't own G Gundam (although how fun would it be if I did), I do own Miake (which is me), Kyoji may say he owns me but he LIES!!! MUAHAHAHA! Ok, on to the story.  
  
********  
  
Rain: I made pancakes for breakfast!  
  
Domon: That's nice, I feel like french toast though.  
  
Rain: But I already made the pancakes.Allenby: Just eat the pancakes Domon.  
  
Domon: NO! *leaves the house*  
  
Miake: Whoa, what's with him?  
  
Rain: He's PMSing.  
  
Miake: Um, that's not possible.  
  
Rain: Whatever.Later that day.  
  
Domon: Kyoji, what are you doing here?  
  
Kyoji: Living.  
  
Domon: I can fix that. *draws sword*  
  
Miake: AHHHHHH! DOMON!  
  
Domon: What? I'm a little busy here.  
  
Miake: You don't just go around killing your brother with a sword (although it's a nifty idea).  
  
Allenby: Hey, Domon, you ok?  
  
Domon: No. I'm not.  
  
Allenby: Whats wrong?  
  
Domon: Rain makes a crappy breakfast, Kyoji is alive and I'm just in my regular PO-ed mood.  
  
Allenby: Ooookay.  
  
Domon: *leaves*Allenby: Ya know what we should do?  
  
Miake: Wha: Wasn't the shuffle allience coming for dinner tonight?  
  
Rain: OMG! I forgot all about it. I bet I'll have to cook.  
  
Allenby: Don't.  
  
Rain: Why?  
  
Allenby: Just don't.  
  
Rain: OHHHHHHH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!  
  
*******  
  
Back at the house (it really doesn't belong to anyone but who gives about technicalities)  
  
Rain (as Allenby): I really don't like the blue-green hair.  
  
Kyoji (as Miake): I look like a girl.  
  
Miake (as Kyoji): And I don't.  
  
Allenby (as Rain): I hate skirts.  
  
AN: From now on, Rain is acting as Allenby, Allenby as Rain, Miake as Kyoji, and Kyoji as Miake  
  
Chibodee: Hello Domon, Hellllllllllo Rain.  
  
Rain: Hi-  
  
Allenby: I mean Hi! How are you!  
  
Chibodee: You're being awfully nice Rain.  
  
Allenby: Yup.  
  
Rain: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sai Saici: Yo! Video games!!!! Allenby, I still have to beat you at that one game-  
  
Rain: I'm not in the gaming mood.  
  
Sai Saici: YOU LOVE VIDEO GAMES! Oh well, where's the grub?  
  
Argo: Rain is cooking:  
  
George: *face fault*  
  
Domon: Allenby is helping.  
  
George: I would hope someone was.  
  
Rain: *facefault*  
  
Miake: Hi.  
  
Domon: Go away Kyoji.  
  
Kyoji: Why?  
  
Domon: Because-  
  
Kyoji: I mean why should Kyoji go away, I mean like he didn't do anything *giggle*  
  
Miake: You're making me sound like a ditz, I mean Miake's such a ditz!  
  
Domon: *wondering why everyone is acting weird*  
  
*everyone sits down to eat*  
  
Miake: Yo, let's eat!  
  
Domon: How muh time have you been spending with Miake, You're starting to sound like her.  
  
Rain, Allenby, Kyoji: *facefault*  
  
Miake: I-um, great chicken!!!  
  
Chibodee: Yea, who made this chicken.  
  
Allenby/Rain: We did!  
  
Chibodee: Oh.  
  
Sai Saici: I should have done the cooking.  
  
Rain: It's NOT THAT BAD!  
  
Sai Saici: Whoa, someone's on the defensive today *coughALLENBYcough*  
  
Domon: She was hanging out with Rain and Miake, that would put anyone over the edge.  
  
Kyoji: And is there like something wrong with Miake???  
  
Domon: LIKE yes.  
  
Miake: *trys not to swaetdrop*  
  
George: What should we do with we're done eating?  
  
Chibodee: How about we play truth or dare.  
  
Miake: YEA!  
  
Domon: Kyoji, you hate that game.  
  
Miake: Hehe, just pretending to be Miake again.  
  
Domon: *there is definatly something going on* I don't like truth or dare.  
  
Rain: It's so GIRLY.  
  
Allenby: Yea, it is!  
  
Rain: I'd rather go around beating up people.  
  
Allenby: But that's MEAN!  
  
Rain: I like to bully people.  
  
Allenby: I don't like to beat up people, I just like being NICE! I'm NICE to everyone except for Allenby becase I'm jealous that Domon really likes her better.  
  
Miake/Kyoji: *sweatdrop*  
  
Domon: What's your problems? And I like WHO better?  
  
Rain: Domon likes--  
  
Kyoji: C'mon people, let's not fight. Let's sing!  
  
Miake: *thinking to self, he's a better me than ME*  
  
Domon: What is with Rain and Allenby?  
  
Sai Saici: I think sis is spazzing out.  
  
Rain/Allenby: I AM NOT!  
  
Miake: That's interesting though. I wonder who Domon REALLY likes better.  
  
Domon: This is going to end up NOT good.  
  
Chibodee: Who cares, it'll be funny.  
  
Argo: It would be.  
  
George: No offense but you NEVER think anything is funny.  
  
Argo: When Domon told Rain he loved her, that was funny. She's more of a drill sergent than Nastasha.  
  
Rain: What?  
  
Allenby: Since when do you stand up for ME Allenby?  
  
Domon: This is too weird. There is definatly something going on here.  
  
Rain: So you do like me better RIGHT?  
  
Allenby: So you do like me better RIGHT?  
  
Domon: I don't like anyone because you're all annoying the crap out of me.  
  
Miake: HAH!  
  
Domon: And Kyoji is laughing too much.  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Kyoji: I think Domon likes me better.  
  
Domon: MIAKE! I have absolutly NO intrest in you.  
  
Kyoji: Really?  
  
Domon: You're insane. You listen to heavy metal at 2:00am, you DON'T SLEEP, and you are on a constant sugar high.  
  
Kyoji: So?  
  
Miake: *blushing*  
  
Domon: Why are you blushing?  
  
Miake: Uh, um, uh I LIKE MIAKE!  
  
Kyoji: *LARGE sweatdrop* *thinking to self-she's screwing up my life*  
  
Domon: That explains why you're talking like her.  
  
Kyoji: I like Kyoji.  
  
Rain/Allenby: *Cracking up*  
  
Domon: What's so funny.  
  
Sai Saici: Um, bro, I think there's something seriously wrong here. ARE YOU ALL BLIND?!  
  
Domon: What?  
  
Sai Saici: MIAKE HAS BANGS! She never has bangs and it looks like Kyoji's hairline is receding. Miake is pretending to be Kyoji and Kyoji is pretending to be Miake!  
  
Domon: MY BROTHER IS A CROSS DRESSER?  
  
(Kyoji and Miake are back to themselves*  
  
Kyoji: It' was all Miake's idea!  
  
Domon: My brother is cross dressing...  
  
Chibodee: Miake is too.  
  
Miake: Yes, yes I am. I am a terrible person. *sarcasm*  
  
Domon: So do you really like Miake?  
  
Kyoji: I um, I'll talk to you about that later.  
  
Miake: HEY!  
  
Allenby: That was funny, I never would have guessed that Miake and Kyoji had switched places.  
  
Rain: Hehe, yea! *terrible acting*  
  
Domon: Hmmmm. Is Allenby dressed up as Rain and Rain as Allenby?  
  
Allenby: Yes.  
  
Rain: Yes.  
  
Domon: You both can't act.  
  
Rain: YOU TRY IT THEN!!!  
  
Kyoji: I had it harder than any of you, I had to play a hyper insomniac!  
  
Miake: I had to play...the guy I like.  
  
Kyoji: *blushing* WHAT?  
  
Miake: Wait, did I say that?  
  
Kyoji: Yes.  
  
Allenby: This is very disturbing. Miake, why do you always like the weird people, he gets himself posessed and taken over by the dark Gundam and--  
  
Chibodee: Are you calling Domon NORMAL?  
  
Domon: Yeah, are you calling me...wait, I AM NORMAL!  
  
Sai Saici: I'm bored. Let's go do something fun. Like video arcades.  
  
Domon: Ok.  
  
*everyone leaves except for Allenby and Rain*  
  
Rain and Allenby are themseleves.  
  
Allenby: What's going to happen if you play games as me. Rain, no offsense but you suck at video games. You'll tarnish my reputation.  
  
Rain: You think you're so good, why don't you play me once we get there.  
  
Allenby: HELLO? I'M YOU! THEY'LL THINK YOU BEAT ME!  
  
Rain: I could anyway.  
  
*they run to catch up to the others, Allenby is once again Rain and Rain once again is Allenby*  
  
Sai Saici: I love video games, hey bro can I bum a dollar?  
  
Domon: Ask Rain, she keeps all the money.  
  
Sai Saici: HEY SIS!  
  
Allenby: Yea?  
  
Sai Saici: Can I borrow 20 dollars?  
  
Allenby: Sure *thinking to self, RAIN OWES ME*  
  
Domon: I need some too.  
  
Allenby: I don't have that much with me!  
  
Domon: HAH, Rain's broke.  
  
Rain: I have some money.  
  
Allenby: Of course you do. Allenby, you always have money.  
  
Rain: Although Rain you're very rich.  
  
Domon: Whoa, since when we're those two such good friends?  
  
Chibodee: I think they both drank too much.  
  
Domon: Hey, how about if Rain and Allenby fight each other on the battle simutalor.  
  
Rain/Allenby: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miake: Yea, that would be fun.  
  
Kyoji: Let's try to screw them up so Domon will figure out that they're switched just like we were.  
  
Miake: Hehe, I'm so evil.  
  
*********  
  
What's going to happen when Allenby and Rain face each other especially now that Kyoji and Miake are trying to sabotage them. Stay tuned for Chapter 2.  
  
Please review! Thanx a lot. 


	2. Sai Saici gets drunkother stuff happens

Ok people, time for the disclaimer  
  
Kyoji: Miake doesn't own any of us (especially me!)  
  
Domon: So don't sue her.  
  
Miake: Remember, I have an army of rabid chibis.  
  
Kyoji: So more caffine for her.  
  
Miake: Alright, let's continue the story  
  
******************  
  
Miake: So how are we going to sabotage Rain and Allenby?  
  
Kyoji: We'll drop hints. Subtle ones at first.  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
A/N(remember Allenby is Rain and Rain is Allenby)  
  
Rain: I'll defeat you!  
  
Allenby: No you won't.  
  
Rain: I'm Allenby the invincible game player. And you're Rain, the...  
  
Allenby: And I'm Rain the, girl who stalks Domon.  
  
Rain: *under her breath* Hey!  
  
Allenby: So are you just going to stand there Allenby?  
  
Kyoji: Yea, RAIN!  
  
Rain: Did you just call me Rain?  
  
Kyoji: Uh...yes?  
  
*the simulator game starts*  
  
Rain: *evil glare*  
  
Allenby: *kicks (real) Rain*  
  
Rain: *punches (real) Allenby *  
  
Domon: Whoa, Rain is kicking some serious butt.  
  
Miake: How do you know that's really Rain?  
  
Domon: Rain and Allenby wouldn't switch places. Only queer people like you and Kyoji...  
  
Miake: I am NOT queer *hmph* evil anime characters.  
  
Domon: Nani? (what)  
  
Miake: Never mind.  
  
Allenby: I WON!  
  
Rain: How could you defeat me. I'm the greatest game player in the world!  
  
*Rain and Allenby come over to Domon*  
  
Domon: How is that possible? Rain can't fight, a least not as good as Allenby.  
  
Rain: YES SHE CAN! I mean, Rain is a good fighter. I just um, slipped up, that's all.  
  
Domon: *thinking to self, veery suspicious, but would they really switch places like Kyoji and Miake*  
  
Everyone goes back to the house (I don't know whose house it is, it's a house and we live there).  
  
Miake: To celebrate Allenby's, I mean RAIN's victory today, I think we should--  
  
Kyoji: ALL GET DRUNK!  
  
Miake: Not exactly what I was gonna say. I was thinking something more harmless but--  
  
Kyoji: Getting drunk is harmless.  
  
Miake: And then people wonder why he's so screwed up.  
  
Kyoji: Shut up Miake.  
  
Chibodee: I'm up for getting drunk.  
  
Sai Saici: I'm underage.  
  
Miake: So am I but this is fan fiction, the drinking age has been lowered to 10.  
  
Sai Saici: That's really scary.  
  
Miake: I know.  
  
George: I don't drink...much  
  
Domon: You drink wine, a lot of wine. I'm surprised you're not already drunk.  
  
Argo: I would like to go too.  
  
Kyoji: Then it's settled.  
  
Miake: Um, Kyoji, why exactly are we doing this.  
  
Kyoji: Haven't you heard the best truth serum is alcohol.  
  
Miake: Ok, whatever you say DOCTOR Kyoji.  
  
Kyoji: Why do I put up with you?  
  
Miake: I have no idea.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Allenby: Aren't you proud of me Domon! I finally beat that annoying Allenby.  
  
Domon: *kisses her cheek* You did good.  
  
Allenby: *blushes majorly*  
  
Domon: *smiles* Come on, let's celebrate! *picks up Allenby (as Rain) and carrys her to the room where everyone else is already getting severly drunk*  
  
Kyoji: I saw Domon kissing Allenby.  
  
Miake: The real one?  
  
Kyoji: Yea, he thought she was Rain.  
  
Miake: HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kyoji: SHUT UP!  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Kyoji: I hate my life.  
  
Miake: Hey, I brought you back alive for this fanfic.  
  
Kyoji: I know.  
  
Miake: So don't complain about hating life.  
  
Kyoji: *rolls eyes* I need psychological help  
  
Rain: *sees Domon carrying Allenby (as Rain)* DOMON!  
  
Allenby: *gives evil smile*  
  
Domon: What?  
  
Rain: Why are you being so nice to HER! I thought you liked ME! *completly forgetting she's supposed to be Allenby*  
  
Kyoji: I guess he just doesn't know you as well as you think.  
  
Rain: *perplexed*  
  
Kyoji: I mean he doesn't know who you really are.  
  
Rain: *catching on* He figured you out.  
  
Kyoji: I wasn't trying hard enough to hide it.  
  
Domon/everyone else: *VERY confused*  
  
Miake: I mean I'm surprised that you;re that good at hiding from Domon.  
  
Domon: HIDING WHAT?  
  
Sai Saici: *drunk* I sink Allby's siding 'omethin'  
  
Chibodee: *just as drunk* Yea, Alleby. Hidin' from Domon.  
  
Miake: Whoa, they're STONED!  
  
Domon: I get it NOW!!! Allenby is hiding that she can't play video games anymore! *also somewhat drunk*  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop* YOU DIMWIT!  
  
Kyoji: Must you use the word 'dimwit'?  
  
Miake: Why?  
  
Kyoji: It's annoying.  
  
Miake: Dimwit.  
  
Kyoji: *ignoring Miake* DOMON YOU IDIOT!!! Can't you figure out that RAIN was dressed as ALLENBY and ALLENBY was dressed as RAIN!  
  
Domon: I KISSED ALLENBY???  
  
(Rain and Allenby are back to themselves now)  
  
Rain: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Allenby: And is that so bad?  
  
Domon: You're good actresses.  
  
Kyoji/Miake: *sweatdrop and fall*  
  
Domon: So Rain didn't REALLY beat Allenby. Now it all makes sense. I was wondering how Rain was cheating 'cause I knew she could never beat Allenby.  
  
Rain: OHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA GET YOU DOMON!  
  
Allenby: HAHA!  
  
Miake: This is better than America's Funniest Home Videos.  
  
Kyoji: Miake, you seriously need a life.  
  
Miake: Don't make me have to kill you.  
  
Kyoji: *she would never do it*  
  
Rain: ALLENBY! I HATE YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID PLAN!!!  
  
Allenby: Hehe, it was kind of fun though.  
  
Rain: I'm going upstairs to wash this GREEN HAIR DYE OUT OF MY HAIR!!!  
  
Allenby: You do that.  
  
Rain: *goes upstairs to wash hair*  
  
15 minutes later there's a scream.  
  
****************  
  
CLIFF HANGER! Hehe, I am so BAD! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Identity Crisis.  
  
Kyoji: Do we really have to wait?  
  
Miake: Yes.  
  
Kyoji: Don't get Sai Saici drunk in the next chapter.  
  
Miake: It was your idea.  
  
Kyoji: Shut up.  
  
Please review! Thanx! 


End file.
